


so the Universe wishes

by trouvelle



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, multiverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvelle/pseuds/trouvelle
Summary: Kaito has all the universes on the tips of his fingers. He himself revolves around Aoko.





	so the Universe wishes

He sees the horror reflected on her face as she falls.

He watches her disappear into the darkness like she's being sucked into another place, another space. He extends his hand and she reaches for him. Kaito feels triumph in his veins when Aoko’s fingers brush with his.

He curls his fingers, expecting to feel her fingers entwined with them.

He doesn’t.

Then it all goes silent.

Aoko falls and Kaito nearly rips space and the universe in agony.

Φ

Kaito can twist space with a snap of his fingers. With a wisp of black smoke, he can make, and feels the earth—his earth—stop in its rotation.

“This is not healthy anymore,” Saguru berates him. He’s standing tall and proud in his all blue military-like outfit, his blonde hair standing out. He seems like he’s been waiting for Kaito. The air all around them is still and he can hear all the living sounds in the background, calm as ever. But Kaito knows Saguru is controlling all the noise surrounding them right now. It's easier to break someone when you deprive them of auditory distraction.

He walks briskly away from him. “I don’t care,” Kaito retorts back. He makes it a point to keep his shoulders square and head up.

“She’s gone,” the blonde stresses.

Kaito turns around and fists the shirt Saguru is wearing. He curls it around his fingers and he can see the other man swallowing, but not flinching away. His eyes strays to the side. He’s afraid, Kaito knows—most people are, of him. But Saguru is one of his best friends and they’re the only ones who are not afraid of him, but _for_ him.

“You will never understand,” he says through gritted teeth.

Shadows and light obey in the wake of Kaito’s overwhelming emotions and he reaches to the deepest part of him, the one that he treasures more than anything, to recall a voice belonging to the most important person in his life.

Earth begins to rotate again as he lets go of Saguru’s shirt. The other man dusts himself off but Kaito can clearly see the remnants of anxiety with the way he adjusts his clothes.

There’s the telltale disturbance in space. Everyone knows that Kaito can destroy this universe and every other if he wishes.

Kaito nearly did it with his grief alone.

Φ

_Kaito lazily strolls around the park with an arrogance he wears so well. He’s well-trained not only in the art of space but the skill of charm. Men like him, he’s been told, are made to rule the world._

_“Slow down,” Aoko complains. Kaito’s demeanor drops completely as a genuine smile breaks free._

_“I’m sorry,” he turns to grin at her. He makes a show of bending down to tap her knees. “I forgot that you have such short legs, Aoko.”_

_Aoko scowls at him and she pounds him with her fists. Kaito pretends to moan in pain but Aoko’s tiny jabs barely hurt him. He exaggerates being hurt, clutching his stomach near the area where she has jabbed him._

_“You really know where to hurt,” Kaito mock scowls. Aoko shoots him a large smile. _

_He cannot help himself. So he_ _leans down to kiss her on the lips properly._

_Aoko splutters._

_“Baka! We’re on a mission here!”_

_The red on her face is endearing and Kaito is reminded once again that he has loved this girl ever since he’s nine years old._

_And, in two years, he’s going to be in love with do Aoko for two entire decades._

_“I love you,” Kaito helplessly whispers. “More than anything and anyone in the infinite universes.”_

_He is staring into Aoko’s eyes as he says that, but he also certainly saw the _flare of red_ in Aoko’s cheeks. She returns his declaration with a passionate kiss, before abruptly ending it and running from him mischievously. "Race you there!"_

_“You know can’t run away from me,” he playfully threatens before he disappears in a cloud of black smoke._

Φ

There is an infinite number of universes. Time exists in a sequence but also in snapshots. Kaito doesn’t know how to properly explain it himself but he knows it like second nature, the way people know they have to breathe even without knowing how about the exact concept of lungs and oxygen.

These universes, Kaito can travel into and from them with ease. That’s how he knows that everything is made up of infinities. Their world is a collection of multiple infinities—small infinities creating a larger infinity that is also one of many and so on, and on.

His favorite universe, aside from the one they’re in, is another one where Kaito is a thief with a knack for magic. That Kaito has a pretty good career, he proudly told Aoko. The Kaito in that universe is hell bent on looking for Pandora gem, the infamous gem that’s said to grant its possessor immortality. 

Little did the other Kaito know that the Pandora gem is not even located in his universe. It’s safely guarded by _their_ people, right here in _their_ universe, never to be taken away and misused.

Φ

He moves across and through space like particles and energy waves, leaving only dark matter.

People fear what they do not know.

Kaito is like the chasm by which the universe spins, the fissure by which the existence of everything that has made sense.

The universe revolves around the tips of Kaito’s fingers, but Kaito himself revolves around Aoko.

Φ

_Aoko’s head is lying on Kaito’s chest and her index finger draws lines on his forearm._

_Kaito raises his eyebrows as he wiggles around. Aoko takes the hint without spoken words so she rolls on top of Kaito’s naked form. She nestles both her legs in between Kaito’s and their bodies, unclothed like the day they’re born, are pressed together. The heat is comfortable even if the sticky sweat isn’t._

_“Really,” Kaito deadpans. His flat voice is betrayed by the way his hands automatically move to cup Aoko’s bottom. He kneads the flesh lightly and she sighs, content, before she pushes back hard to make him moan._

_She kisses Kaito on the mouth and murmurs against the man’s plush lip, “Maybe later.”_

_Kaito smirks as he returns the lip lock with more ferocity. When they are done, he maneuvers them both, pinning Aoko’s thin wrists on the bed, “Why not now?”_

_When Aoko walks with a limp and a sore throat the next day while Kaito is all around her like a leech, everyone knows why. _

Φ

“Hey.”

A figure walks inside the training room and Kaito ceases the abuse of the dummy he’s using as a stationary sparring partner. He wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, turning to his visitor with an unamused stare. 

“Hey,” he returns it with the same tone.

The man sits on the bench beside the ring as Kaito jumps the small height with no effort. Shinichi tosses his water bottle to him and he catches it with a deft hand, uncapping and thirstily drinking the liquid.

Once he finishes half of the drink, he turns to his cousin again. “Why are you here?”

Kaito drops beside Shinichi on the bench. the training room is quiet not because it’s in the secluded part but because no one dares come in when Kaito’s inside. Not after…

“Not that I mind, no.” Kaito chuckles a little but the mirth is chased out of it. Shinichi abhors training like this, preferring to hone his ability with his brains rather than his muscles. Kaito is the same, he never once steps into this room before. The room is usually reserved for Makoto and Heiji, because the former has to work his strength-related power in here and the latter well, simply enjoys punching. But nowadays he finds punching the dummy doll relieving too. Like he’s releasing his pent-up frustration. 

“Well,” Shinichi shrugs. “I have a change of heart today.”

Kaito sighs, feeling tired and knowing already why Shinichi is here. “If you’re here to talk to me about Aoko,”

He eyes Shinichi out of the corner of his eyes, the man not moving even an inch of his face.

“No,” he answers slowly.

Kaito leans back, crossing his legs. “All right then.”

Shinichi exhales and it’s as good as an agreement as any.

“They’re right, Kaito,” Shinichi mumbles.

Kaito tenses up, not wanting to fight his cousin, whom he has considered as his best friend. “They’re not.”

Shinichi turns to him and Kaito returns the stare. Shinichi might have more experience, hell—he has even gone through something of the same. Call him inconsiderate, but Kaito is not backing down.

“Accept it.” Shinichi hisses. “How are you so sure that Aoko is not dead, Kaito?”

Kaito sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“I am.”

Shinichi scoffs at that but underneath, Kaito can see the hurt. Shinichi is undoubtedly drawing from his own personal experience. But everyone gets to grief differently, and Kaito just chooses to not.

“We all saw,” Shinichi mutters. “She fell, Kaito. What makes you think she’s still alive somewhere—stuck in some other universe aside from ours?”

“I do,” Kaito insists even if his voice breaks at the end. Suddenly, his shoulders deflate and he feels his anger bleeding out of him, only replaced by the rawness of hurt. He takes a shuddering breath in before speaking again. “If she’s gone, Shinichi, I would know. I would feel it, deep in my soul.”

He sees Shinichi’s mouth open but before he can say anything, Kaito adds with a shattered whisper,

“I would know because a part of me—a large part of me would die with her.”


End file.
